Dread
by WTF.WhyTheFace
Summary: I lay motionless on the grass floor, without speaking or making a single sound as unwanted memories flooded my mind. The soft wind pinched at my wet cheeks, but I couldn't find the strength to care. I needed to feel.Full summary inside, One-Shot. Enjoy!AH


_**Alrighty, So I have finally started getting my stories edited. I know I was incredibly slack on my other account with my stories, but I hope you can forgive me. This is a new one-shot that I have for you. Read and review :) but most of all... Enjoy! **_

**_I would also like to thank my BETA- EricaIsDazled, Be sure to head over and read some of her stories; They are very good :D_**

**Summary: **_I lay motionless on the grass floor, without speaking or making a single sound as unwanted memories flooded my mind. The soft wind pinched at my wet cheeks, but I couldn't find the strength to care. I had run off, without telling anyone my destination. I just left. I knew people were probably worried about me, but I needed this time to sort out my muddled emotions. I needed time to feel. _

A one-shot story of a young girl who is forced face the horrible news of her mothers death.

**Dread**

I lay motionless on the grass floor without speaking or making a single sound as unwanted memories flooded my mind. The soft wind pinched at my wet cheeks, but I couldn't find the strength to care. I had run off without telling anyone my destination. I just left. I knew people were probably worried about me, but I needed this time to sort out my muddled emotions. I needed time to feel.

It was only this morning that I had answered the phone, just like any other day. Only this time… This time it was different. A young officer had asked for my father, Charlie, and I listened intently to the one sided conversation, finding clues as to what the phone call was about.

The dreaded look on my fathers face told me this news was no good. I watched as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. He spoke in hushed tones, never replying with more than few words. This worried me; what could be so bad to make Charlie look like this. I could see the wetness in his eyes as he faced the ceiling, trying to blink back the unwanted tears. His hand reached toward his face, wiping away the escaping tears. His pacing slowed and he placed an elbow on the edge of the counter before burying his face is his hand.

"Thank you, sir. Yes, I will come down to the station later this afternoon. Goodbye officer," My father grasped at the phone tightly. His muffled sobs pulled at my heart as my entire being filled with fear. Finally moving from his defeated position he stood up straight and froze when his eyes landed upon me, as if he had forgotten I was even there. Slowly his face softened as more tears raced down his face. He placed the phone on the counter and pulled me into a hug.

"Dad, what's wrong? You're scaring me." I spoke nervously. I wasn't sure I really wanted to know the answer anymore.

"Get your brother and sister. I have something to tell you all." He kissed me softly on the forehead before taking a seat at our dining table. Once again his head fell to his hands and his body shook with quiet sobs. And I left to find my siblings.

"I just received a call from the ER. It's your mother. She... She's gone," His lip quivered as he tried to keep in control. Shock trolled through me. No. No, this couldn't be happening. "I'm so sorry kids."

"What? W-What do you mean gone?" My older sister, Rosalie, choked.

"She's dead sweetheart. She was in a car accident last night. A drunk driver hit her car as she was driving home. I'm so sorry baby." My father whispered.

Rose's hand flew to her mouth as she sobbed loudly. She stared pleadingly at dad, shaking her head back and forth gently. Her eyes closed as she took in a shuddering breath. Charlie reached his hand out to hold hers but she quickly jumped away from him and out of her seat.

"I'm sorry, but I...I can't. I can't do this. I can't. I-" my father cut off her ramblings as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Jasper, the oldest of us three stood abruptly before storming into his bedroom. I watched him go with tears streaming down my rosy cheeks. I heard the _click _of his lock and I knew he wouldn't be leaving his room anytime soon.

I couldn't feel anything. An unfamiliar numbness pulsed through me. I stood quietly. And that's when it all rushed to me. It was as if sitting held me together but couldn't hold any longer. I burst into tears. I started hyperventilating and Rose and my father rushed to my side.

"Bella, Hun. It's alright. Shh...It'll be okay. I promise." I shook my head, but calmed slightly.

Rosalie was standing behind Charlie, crying at the sight of her little sister breaking. I looked her in the eye, silently pleading. She gave me a soft nod, and I took off. I broke free from my father and started toward the front door.

"Bells, please! Don't do this." My dad shouted.

"Dad, let her go. She needs to be alone." I heard Rose reassuring him. After I got out to the drive way, I ran.

I don't know how long I ran for, but I ended up here, lying in the grass. It was now night time, and it was starting to get chilly. The wind brushed up against me soothingly and it helped calm me. I watched the stars for hours until dawn; I had almost forgotten why I was here.

I didn't want to remember. I just wanted to go back to the peaceful numbness I felt. But I knew, the only way to move on would be to sort through my emotions and my memories.

I remembered the good times like when my mother and I had danced around the kitchen singing and cooking, and also the bad times, such as the time where she and I had a fight about only god knows what and I refused to speak to her for a full two days. I let out a light chuckle at my silliness.

I only wish I could have at least said goodbye to her before she left us. This thought brought on another round of tears. I missed her so much already.

What terrified me the most is that I had already begun to forget little things about her. Like the way she smelt and the feel of her hugs.

I sighed with a shaky breath and stood from my laying position. I wiped at my cheeks. They were cold and damp from a crying all night. I felt extremely tired and I found it hard to keep myself upright.

I slowly trudged my way home to find everyone asleep in their own beds. I felt a little upset that they hadn't seemed to even care that I was missing all night. But my strength was gone, and I couldn't even worry about such a little thing.

Slipping into my cold bed, I fell asleep almost instantly, remembering the last time my mother had come into my room after arriving home late from work, kissing me goodnight.

_Goodnight sweetheart. I'll love you forever._

The End.

**Well there you have it. I hoped you all enjoyed my first story to this account! I have another short-story currently being edited, and hopefully I will have that up soon :) R&R? Please :) Reviews equals more stories XD**


End file.
